


Maldita Sea

by Chicarvil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chicarvil/pseuds/Chicarvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam se arrepiente de haberle puesto pegamento en la cerveza de Dean. (primera temporada)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maldita Sea

Titulo: Maldita idea.  
Autor: chicarvil  
Resumen: Sam se arrepiente de haberle puesto pegamento en la cerveza de Dean.  
Tiempo: Despues del episodio de Hell House  
Calificación: NR-18 (vamos al tema XD)  
Pairing: Sam y Dean  
Advertencias: Incesto, sexo

Sam maldijo por infinitesima vez esa noche la estúpida idea de gastarle esa bromita del pegamento a Dean. Y no porque se sintiera culpable por el simple echo de que su hermano se hubiera desollado la mano al intentar despegarse la botella de la mano, sino porque su “querido” hermano mayor se estaba masturbando en la cama de al lado. Y al parecer no podía llegar al clímax por culpa de que le dolía la mano.

No es que lo estuviera mirando, de echo le estaba dando la espalda, pero no podía evitar oír los sollozos de impotencia cuando, al parecer, el orgasmo se le escurría entre los dedos.

Sam se removió histérico al oír la maldición cargada de deseo que se escapo de la garganta de Dean, que de seguro pensaba que estaba profundamente dormido, cosa que dificulto bastante las opciones de Sam, ya que si no supusiera eso, podría levantarse, vestirse y largarse hasta que terminara, tal vez incluso comentarle a la chica de recepción que subiera a terminar el trabajo. La chica parecía bastante interesada en Dean.

Lo malo es que se suponía que el estaba profundamente, por lo tanto tenia que quedarse allí. Oyendo la respiración pesada y el ruido de la carne al ser bombeada, seguido de ese pequeño lloriqueo que lo estaba volviendo loco y no loco en plan: Mi hermano se esta haciendo una paja a mi lado...Noooo...que va....Sino en plan: ¿Quieres que te ayude?.

Tragándose un resoplido se cruzo de brazos y cruzo los tobillos, sintiendo como su erección se apretaba entre sus piernas, proporcionándole un escalofrió que le recorrió la espina dorsal y se cerro sobre su nuca.

Se estremeció.

Tenia que haccer algo o perdería la cordura. Sopeso la idea de meter la cabeza bajo la almohada pero estaba seguro que el movimiento alertaría a Dean, así que apretó los ojos e intento pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera como los muelles protestaban por culpa del movimiento de caderas del cazador.  
Se concentro en las leyes mas aburridas que pudo encontrar en su cerebro pero al parecer todo su cuerpo estaba atento a lo que pasaba dos metros a su izquierda porque se olvido por completo de sus cuatros años de estudios en cuanto escucho:

-Cristo.-

Fue un susurro cargado de frustración, a Sam no le hizo falta verlo para saber que en ese momento Dean tenia los ojos cerrados y las venas del cuello marcadas debido a la excitación.

El psíquico apretó los ojos, maldiciéndose otra vez y sopesando seriamente la idea de mandar una denuncia civil a la fabrica de pegamento por ser tan efectiva. Apretó el cuerpo y se hundió en el colchón, deseando fundirse con el o convertirse en acaro para evitar escuchar como Dean tragaba saliva de forma ruidosa y jadeaba con fuerza.

 

Tengo que hacer algo o me volveré loco.

Estaba sopesando si arrancarse las orejas o golpearse contra la mesa de noche cuando lo oyó. Un gruñido, entre placer y dolor, que hizo que el aire abandonara sus pulmones.

Sin poder controlar su cuerpo, Sam se sorprendió a si mismo incorporándose en la cama y salvando la distancia que los separaba en un par de pasos. Quiso soltar un chiste cuando se sentó sobre el colchón y Dean casi salta fuera de su piel al sentir como le apartaba la mano de un manotazo y cubría la erección con la suya.

-¡¡Sam¡¡ ¿Qué haces?-La frase empezó con un chillido que rozaba la histeria pero termino con un siseo que murió entre los dientes del cazador.

El psíquico se deleito viendo como su hermano se arqueaba al sentir como su gran mano empezaba a masturbarlo con un tono firme pero seguro, proporcionándole algo de alivio a su situación, Dean hundió la nuca en la almohada y abrió y cerro los puños con fuerza, como si así pudiera agarrar algo inexistente.

-¿Qué haces?¿Qué haces?- volvió a preguntar con la voz convertida en caramelo y los ojos velados por la lujuria, clavados en los suyos.

-Ayudarte con tu problema.- respondió apretando la mano y pasando el pulgar por su glande, sintiendo como el cazador temblaba como una virgen ante su contacto.

-No hace...falta.- consiguió decir.

El mas pequeño de los Winchester sonrió en la oscuridad, en la punta de la lengua tenia una replica estupenda para esa mentira. Como por ejemplo que si eso era cierto ¿Por qué alzaba las caderas para apretarse contra su mano?. Pero Sam no era de esos que gastaban bromas en esos momentos. Por el Amor de Dios, estaba masturbando a su hermano ¿Cómo iba a burlarse de eso?

-Estas así por mi culpa.- decidió decir y no pudo ni quiso evitar rozar la nariz contra el nacimiento del pelo de su hermano. – Mi fallo, mi solución.-ronroneo sin dejar de bombearlo.

-Pero...pero...yo no puedo....no puedo....- Dean trago saliva y soltó un gritito demasiado agudo cuando apretó el ritmo para impedirle así continuar hablando.

-Hoy por ti...mañana por mi.- Mascullo Sam reprimiendo las terribles ganas que tenia de tocarse. Pero sin privarse del honor de ver como Dean se contorsionaba bajo su contacto.

El cazador movía los pies contra el colchón, como si no supiera si escapar o quedarse en el sitio, los boxer a la altura de unas caderas que bailaban al compás que el marcaba. Se quedo absorto mirando el miembro erecto que aparecía y desaparecía bajo su mano. No se diferenciaba del suyo, de echo era prácticamente igual solo que era un poco (muy poco) mas pequeño y mas grueso. Mastico el aire que en ese momento entraba en sus pulmones al sentir una sensación extraña en la parte baja de la espalda y por un momento se pregunto como se sentirá el sentir a su hermano ahí detrás, justo donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

Se obligo a concentrarse en Dean y en como su estomago subía y bajaba de esa forma tan errática, se maldijo al darse cuenta de que la próxima vez que su hermano corriera en una cacería se empalmaría. El torso levemente cubierto por la camiseta negra que solo le dejaba ver su ombligo y un trozo de esternón pero para el como si estuviera completamente desnudo porque podía vislumbrar las centenares de pecas que poblaban el cuerpo de su hermano. Sam gimió alto, no solo porque Dean emitía los ruidos mas eróticos que hubiera escuchado nunca, sino porque incluso con aquella escasa luz de la luna podía ver todo un ejercito de diminutas pecas que formaban un mar que se bañaban el pecho de su hermano.  
Siguió subiendo, imprimiendo mas velocidad a los movimientos de su mano. Vio la Nuez de Adán, subir y bajar al tragar saliva y Sam quiso pasar la lengua por ahí y degustar saborear el sudor del cazador pero se contuvo.  
Siguió su viaje turístico por Dean Winchester decidido a no perderse detalle pero se quedo completamente hipnotizado con aquellos gruesos labios que en ese momento se deformaban por culpa de que su dueño los mordía con fuerza.  
La erección de Sam alcanzo niveles insospechados cuando el carnoso labio inferior se deslizo entre los dientes y apareció la rosada lengua del cazador que acaricio aquellos labios resecos.

Jesus.

Sam casi pierde el conocimiento al ver ese gesto que su hermano hacia un sin fin de veces al cabo del día y que sin duda a partir de ahora no vería para nada normal.

-Sammy....- suspiro el mayor de los Winchester alzando un poco la cabeza, lo suficiente para que la nariz del psíquico se aplastara contra su frente.-.....no pares...ya ...ya casi.- lloriqueo

Sam estaba a punto de sufrir un fallo cerebrar. Hacia demasiado calor, su polla se había estirado tanto que por un momento pensó que iba a salir disparada de su cuerpo y el echo de que Dean suplicara, lloriqueara y se contorsionaba de aquella manera no le ayudaba, no le ayudaba NADA.

Sintió como el cuerpo del mayor se tensaba debido a la proximidad del orgasmo y debido a ello los ruidos que se escapaban de la garganta del cazador se multiplicaron, volviendo loco al mas joven.  
Tenia que hacerle callar, de alguna manera, tenia que callarlo. Pero, ¿cómo?.

Gracias al cielo, Dean encontró la solución a sus problemas.

Con un beso.

Y no con uno cualquiera, sino con uno que prácticamente le absorbió el alma por la boca. El cuerpo de Sam reacciono ante ell grato contacto rozándose con la cadera del cazador, aplastando su polla contra el y moviéndose de forma brusca. Igual que el beso que le deboraba la boca.

Se corrio como un novato al notar la fuerte mano de su hermano enredándose en su pelo y profundizando en el beso. Dean se corrio mediio segundo despues enrollando la lengua con la suya, llenando la mano de su hermano y gran parte de su pecho y camisa.

CONTINUARA.


End file.
